greysanatomyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Shepherd
''' Logan Shepherd '''is the oldest son of both Derek Shepherd and Addison Reilly. He is in high school, in the same class than Zach , Trey , Alex and Lucas . Informations: Biography Logan was 7 when his father left his mother after she cheated on him with his godfather and Derek best friend, Mark Sloan. Since this incident Logan refuse to talk with his godfather. Logan moved to Seattle with his mother. He then confronted his father about the fact that he abandonned him. He bonded with his father's girlfriend, Meredith Grey but when he learn that his father adopted Meredith's son, Jamie Shepherd he felt that his father was replacing him. When his mother chose to to move to Los Angeles, he left with her but eventually came back two years later when the team of the best Seattle's high school recruited him. Relationship: Family: Derek Shepherd: Derek is the father of Logan, Logan was very close of his father when he was a kid but when his father left the family Logan felt abandonned. He decided to move to L.A with his mother but eventually came back two years later. He have a strained relationship with his father but he love him anyway. Logan suffered a lot when his father died. Addison Reilly Addison is the mother of Logan. Logan was not very close of her, and he lived difficult time when his father left her after she cheated on him. Logan became very angry when he learn that Addison cheated on Derek with Mark. However, he chose to left with her for L.A because he didn't wanted her to be alone. However, he came back in Seattle two years later. He have a good relationship with her and her husband. Jamie Shepherd Jamie is Logan's adoptive half-brother. When Logan learn that his father had adopted Jamie, he badly took the news because he had the impression to be left behind. However, with the time, the two brothers bonded and accepted eachothers. Zola Shepherd Zola is Logan's adoptive half-sister. Logan saw the battle of his father and stepmother for have her and was happy but little destabilised when she came into the family because he didn't know "how to do with a girl." Logan is overprotective with Zola. Henry Reilly Henry is Logan's adoptive half-brother on his mother side. Before he came in the family, Logan had some problems with Jake, his mother's husband has he had the impression that he was just like the others boyfriend of his mother. However after Henry's coming in the family, he learn to know his stepfather. Bailey Shepherd Bailey is Logan's half brother on his father side. He is also the only biological siblings of Logan. Logan like his little brother a lot, and is very happy to discover that carry on a baby can make girls come around him. Jake Reilly Jake is Logan's stepfather. At first they had a strained relationship as Logan felt that Jake was like the other boyfriends of his mother. But after Henry's coming into the family, they had a better relationship. Meredith Grey Meredith is Logan's stepmother. He had a good feeling with her since their first meet. Angela Reilly Angela is Logan's adoptive stepsister. They don't see eachother a lot. Drew Reilly Drew is Logan's stepbrother by Logan's mother and Drew's father wedding. They knew eachother from Logan's holliday in Los Angeles. When Drew came live in Seattle they bonded. Mark Sloan Mark is Logan's godfather. During Logan's childhood they were very close, but when Mark had sex with Logan's mom, they relationship was destroyed. Logan refuse to talk with Mark since this. Naomi Bennett Naomi is Logan's godmother. When he was in LA with his mother, she sometimes take care of him. Friendship: Cooper Freedman Logan have a very good relationship with Cooper with whom he talk a lot. Category:Shepherd family Category:Montgomery family Category:High school student Category:Birth in New York Category:Maloney family Category:Children of divorced parents Category:Seattle residents Category:New York former residents Category:Los Angeles former residents Category:Godchildren of Mark Sloan Category:Godchildren of Naomi Bennett Category:Shepherd cousins Category:High school students Category:Characters born in 1998 Category:Named after Christopher Shepherd Category:Named after Mark Sloan Category:Named after Archer Montgomery Category:Forbes family Category:Orphan on father side